


submit mother, you are mine

by orphan_account



Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Anal Sex, Breastfeeding, Breeding, Cock Slut, Dark Thor (Marvel), Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, F/M, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Incest, Masturbation, Mommy Issues, Mother-Son Relationship, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Pregnant Sex, Public Claiming, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sleep Sex, Stalking, Urination, Vaginal Sex, Virginity Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26224837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Thor fixates on his young mother scheming to make her his. He rapes his mother grooming her into a perfect sex toy after his coronation.
Relationships: Frigg | Frigga/Óðinn | Odin (Norse Religion & Lore), Frigga | Freyja/Thor (Marvel), Loki/Sigyn, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65
Collections: anon





	submit mother, you are mine

Thor became aware of his mother at tender age of 5 when a new member joined their family. Loki was small pale skinned with black curls barely visible through the blankets wrapped around him. He was content to lay in Frigga's arms nursing from her teat making small noises wanting her attention.

Thor stood by the door as his young mother nursed his baby brother, even at a distance he could smell his mommy, like summer, mint and sweet milk. He watched Loki suckle on her left breast, full and round engorged with milk thanks to his baby brother, his tiny hands playing with her other teat, his hands so small, the dark puffy areola visible to his hungry gaze. He stood mesmerized by his beautiful mommy, her scent making his stomach flutter, he felt funny between his legs.

When Frigga caught him looking, she shooed him away,” Thor, Loki needs to nap.Now run along little prince.” turning away from him effectively blocking his view of her lovely breasts.He watched the sweet curve of her neck free from her golden curls taking in her creamy skin.

Over the years Thor watched, his feelings developing; turning into an obsession, aggressively consuming him as his mother went through life unaware of his love, his want, his need to posses her,consume her.

On his 300 name day, he watched her dance softly to the tunes, her red painted lips set in an amused smirk. Odin's gnarly hand rested low on her back; gazing at her with a heat in his cloudy eyes. Thor drank himself into a stupor destroying three benches in the feasting hall.

At 700, he spied his mother and her hand maidens playing in the stream by the palace. He felt his cheeks heat seeing her stand beneath the water fall her dress clinging to her stunning youthful body becoming sheer giving him view of her small( pity he liked them heavy with milk) perky breasts, her flat stomach and wide pear shaped bottom. 

Thor touched himself, his eyes fixed on his mother play rough with her ladies screaming and panting. He imagined it was his hand touching her neck moving down to cup her heaving breasts, rubbing his face in her lovely mounds; slipping her gown to expose her creamy skin finally sinking his cock into her core and staying there for eternity.

When Thor was 1000yrs old, he slipped into his parents chambers. Frigga was asleep over the covers in a thin red silky gown, ridding up with her lovely hips on display.

He looked in amazement taking in his mother clad in sheer lace wondering if he ever saw his conservative mother in anything other than heavy ball gown appropriate for a queen.

Thor roved his eyes lazily, his mother spread out like a feast taking in her golden hair mussed framing her lovely face, her dark lashes resting on her high cheeks. Her lips were red and puffy from sleep. She looked angelic like a doll sleeping blissfully unaware. Being 2300 yrs old her body stopped growing recently with her blossoming into a beautiful siren.

Frigga's gown stretched tight around her creamy breasts, her pebbled nipples poking through the lace making his eyes go darker. He traced the swell of her breasts, her long legs, her smooth flawless skin, his eyes glued to trail of fine blonde curls at her navel ending into her red panties sitting low on her hips. He groaned fisting his cock at sight of her coral pink lips peeking out to the side with the red material wedged between her cheeks.

He came fantasizing of her cunt stretched tight on his cock shaking from the force of his orgasm watching a few drops land on her delicate feet.

777777777

A century later, he learnt that Asgard practiced public bedding when their rulers are wed. Loki looked appalled berating them for such a barbaric act. He stayed silent, inwardly cursing Odin, Bor and the norns. The image of his very young mother, a century or so older than him with her undeveloped breasts and childish body lying under Odin's fat body; as his old father thrust into his virgin child bride grunting with effort. He felt his blood boil at the image of very young Frigga crying out, her virgin pussy bleeding; her virgin blood dripping down Odin's saggy balls waiting for him to be done. The fantasy of Frigga's virgin cunt refused to go away haunting for centuries.

When Thor came of age at 1600, his father gifted him the Uru hammer. He sought a witch off world, for a scrying mirror to spy undetected even by the best sorcerers. He tested it by spying on his brother Loki, then his father and finally his mother satisfied he made a quick work of the old croon testing his new weapon. That night he used the mirror to spy on his mother. After three months of constant Vigil watching her beautiful form; he was rewarded and punished by the sight of his sexy mother riding odin with her head thrown back with her red kissed lips parted revealing her pink tongue , her perky breasts flushed, sweaty and heaving, her breathy moans echoing in their chambers. Her blue curls bounced in time with Odin's thrusts, the sounds of slick and thrusting bodies reaching his ears. His mother looked like sex incarnate bouncing on her husband's cock. 

Thor hissed watching his pure mother get defiled by his vile father. his cock spraying his seed on the mirror in time with his mother, bouncing faster once twice before climaxing with a wail. She collapsed on her husband with Odin still inside her velvety folds kissing her. He watched his mother walk to the bathing chambers with her slick mixed with odin's seed running down her thighs swaying her hips with her glistening folds visible. 

She is goddess of sex with her golden matted to her body, her sweaty skin glowing into low fire with her lean supple body and wide hips. He wondered how stupid they are naming her the goddess of purity and marriage when she is a walking breathing sin.

Thor spent the night at his desk coming up with ways, plans and counter plans to get rid of his father, his king.

A decade later, he had a close call with Loki getting suspicious of his movements. In a round about way, he went to his father asking for his blessing to court his brother.Odin told him the truth of Loki's birth. He left the chambers with his thoughts buzzing, his mind leaping in joy at the news of having the sole privilege on Frigga, his sweet mother carrying him inside her womb and bringing him into the world. His cock hardened at the image of him passing through her tight channel ruining it for good.

He came up with a risky plan to get loki away from Asgard. He courted him playing the love struck oaf at the same time pushing him onto Sigyn. Caught between Sigyn and his brother, his insecurities rearing their ugly head Loki was down a spiral. The grand reveal of his Jotun heritage was the perfect touch. Loki snapped falling from the bifrost to Midgard. Thor visited his unconscious brother stealing his immortality and magic leaving him with no memory. He watched his brother pass away at seventy surrounded by his children and grand children.

He used his brother's magic preparing for the final step. He used Loki's cloak of invisibility entering Frey's palace and stole his word, Skofung; the weapon to kill a god from his treasury storing it away in one of many Loki's pocket dimensions. He journeyed the realms collecting men loyal to him fighting Asgard's enemies under his father's banners. He was the perfect son and perfect heir.

His father announced his coronation in five centuries. He kneeled before his father, declaring him king of Asgard. He rejoiced hugging his parents, joining the feast and celebrating with his men. His parents retired early while he sat at the feasting benches gleefully; feeling his anticipation build when at last he left the feast to obtain his desire. What a perfect way to celebrate him being the king, by taking his mother and claiming her tight pussy slaking his thirst inside his life giver.

He had the healers, seidr workers prepare a potion to revert one self into their youth, body and mind. His mother worked tirelessly for three weeks, when Thor told her the fate of her youngest, alive in mortal world but lost to us aging beyond his years. He cried a few tears wishing to restore his brother when he forgives them for their deception. He had no intention of using the potion of his dead brother but every intention of restoring Frigga back to her child innocence to fuck her virgin cunt tearing her hymen watching her blood drip down his length. He would wait for a millennium enjoying her ripe pussy, her soft curves before making her take the potion to fulfill his desire of being the first to explore her untouched body, grooming her for his pleasure before breeding her watching her young body grow heavy with his child.

He slipped into his parents chambers locking them with magic for good measure with magic collar and Skofung hidden. He broke a vase waking his mother while Odin slept on fitfully from centuries of putting away Odin sleep.contorting his face into worry and fear, his mother rushed to her baby hugging him. He hugged her leaning into her touch fully bringing his hands to her shoulders and magicking the collar around her lovely neck. Frigga reeled back pushing him at sudden loss of her magic shaking; looking at him in confusion and horror.He spelled her to the spot moving to the bed with Skofnung in hand standing beside his father. She watched him with horror as he raised the sword and plunged through Odin's chest silencing his beating heart. Odin gasped his eyes widening in shock watching his golden son twist the sword in his chest, blood sprayed outward soaking Thor's face and armor. He removed his bloodied armor and soft tunic beneath sneering at his mother's broken cries. He carried Frigga bridal style depositing her on the huge bed beside her husband's corpse. She tired willing her body to go to him to no avail. She watched in terror, tears running down her cheeks as her son stripped bare before climbing in. 

Thor gazed at his crying mother, whimpering in terror, her tears running down her cheeks collecting in her collar bone. His cock gave a jerk at the sight of her tears. He bent his mouth to kiss her eyes, her cheeks down to her clavicle tasting her sweet tears. Frigga cried harder while he continued his exploration kissing and biting her neck begging him to come to his senses.

She pleaded, “ Thor, I am your mother. Please stop before you cross the forbidden line. I will forgive you if you come back to your senses and release me.”

Thor chuckled darkly at her words, “ Mother, I have wanted you for a thousand years. Everything I have done is for you and now you want me to stop when I finally have you in my arms. Submit mother, you are mine.”

Thor moved her body to his liking with her hands above her head and legs spread before tearing her night gown with a resounding sound exposing Frigga to his hungry gaze. His eyes roamed over her creamy skin, running his fingers over her full breasts, the flat planes of her stomach down to her curly bush. Frigga hid her face in shame crying silently. Thor spread her legs settling his hands on the clit gazing reverently at her folds. 

He groaned touching her folds; petal soft parting to reveal her inviting heat. He plunged his fingers suddenly making her scream grunting out filthy words lost in her tight warmth.

“ Beautiful...! Such lovely red and hot;.. melting my fingers..nghh! so tight after even birthing me. This hot cunt made me. Your womb carried me for 9 months before i came into the world journeying through your tight passage. Mother, you will take my cock into your core and swallow my seed. Won't you mother. You will beg for my cock and thank me when i cum inside your womb. ” he sneered rubbing his leaking cock into her thigh fingering her folds. He ran his tongue pressing and sucking on her nipples making Frigga cry out. He grinned at the slick wetting his fingers adding another. He lay on her with his cock rubbing her folds, a perfect fit against her smaller body. 

Thor teased her nipples making them puffy shining with spit, he moved his mouth to her lips, kissing and nipping at her red lips, pushing his tongue inside her hot mouth, tasting her insides devouring her mouth. He raised himself to look at the slutty picture she painted with her hair sticking to her sweaty body, red bitten lips, her nipples pebbled dark red with her legs spread wide; his fingers going in and out of her wet pussy, his precome soaking her blonde bush. 

He removed his fingers lining his cock and thrust his entire length with a loud grunt. He closed his eyes at the sensation of sinking into his mother's pussy. Her pussy fluttered around his length her walls clamping down tight . Marveling at how snug her pussy was, tight and perfect like a glove around her son's cock like it was made to take his dick, the feeling of coming home.

He captured her unwilling mouth in a filthy kiss staying inside while his mother tried to buck him off. Frigga's fight felt divine with her walls clamping down on his length. He shushed her with a hand on her neck pressing down, pulling out to thrust deeper his balls hitting her ass. 

He sent a steady pace thrusting deeper hitting her sweet spot with every thrust. His hand roamed her body groping her heaving breasts, her flat stomach rubbing her clit drinking in her beauty. His mother refused to give in biting her cheeks. 

Thor thrust into her for hours with Frigga crying herself hoarse. Odin's blood soaked the sheets marking her nearest side. He dipped his hand in the red liquid painting her temple, her eyes, nose; dripping his blood soaked fingers into her mouth feeding her a few drops. He painted a red line down her neck, covering her mounds ending at her navel with his bloody hand print directly above her womb. 

He pressed a red finger alongside his cock stretching her pussy. Odin's blood mixed with their slick coating his cock. His eyes turned black imagining the pink juices as his mother's virgin blood coating his cock. He felt his release like a wave consuming him burning hot. He thrust deeply before he stilled spurting his seed into his mother splashing her walls with his thick seed.

Frigga renewed her struggle when heat spread inside her core, pushing scratching at her son's broad shoulders biting his neck and drawing blood bucking her legs to get away. Her son delighted at her struggle and returned in kind grabbing her bosom, biting and marking her soft skin. His cock spurt his seed thrusting into her deep.

Frigga fell limp when he pulled away from her flower, spraying a few drops on her ruined body. She watched her lifeless husband with glassy eyes as her son admired her ruined pussy with his seed dripping out. She sobbed as he mounted her taking her roughly on her knees.

Thor used his mother to sate his burning desire. He enjoyed when his mother screamed for help while fighting like a wild cat before going limp under him shuddering as he climaxed inside her. She refused to cum or let him hear her breathy moans biting her cheek drawing blood.

By the time he was done, her mouth was a bleeding mess with her body covered in his seed mixing with odin's blood. Her body reeked of sex begging to be worshiped on a pedestal. He dragged her easily to the feast with his seed running down her legs. The crowd fell silent with a shock hush at the sight of their Old queen naked, looking freshly fucked in hands of her son.

Thor smirked taking in the crowd with his men surrounding them with swords pointed. He cleared the nearby table lifting him mother laying her limp body spread of all to see. He lined his cock and thrust deeply watching him mother take him like doll, her body moving with every thrust. He thrust faster feeling his hackles raise watching others take in his mother's naked form, he took his cock in hand spraying all over her prone body claiming her and marking her as his.

He roared emptying his balls on her face, “ Kneel before your royal Queen. Queen Frigga, mother and my wife.” 

His men took up a chant, “ long live Queen Frigga, Long Live King Thor. Long LIVE ASGARD.” he laughed taking the flagon from his general gulping it down in one go. 

“ Clean our chambers of Odin's corpse. I wish to acquaint myself with my new Queen's cunt.” 

9999999999

Six months passed with Thor fucking his mother. Frigga refused to meet his eyes. She refused to take pleasure as her pounded into her pussy. She stared blankly at the ceiling as thor raped her. Thor felt his frustrations mount every day. He tried everything, he made love to her, took her roughly leaving her bloody, called her names and whispered honeyed words into her ear. She remained numb refusing his touch. After a day of sweet words he shoved his hammer into her gaping cunt. His mother jerked with a cry; her entire body shaking from her orgasm. Thor watched her red swollen cunt gush slick clamping down on the cool handle. He felt incensed and betrayed at her.

The next day he made her ride his cock with a gag muffling her moans promising to kill a hand maiden every time she stopped while he held court sitting on the throne. By the end of the day a puddle formed at his feet; a mix of their juices. Frigga passed out after her 27th orgasm with his cock inside her sloppy pussy naked giving the crowd full view of her loose pussy stretched tight around her son's cock.

He carried her to their chambers leaving her in the care of her maidens. When he came back, Eir informed him that the queen was pregnant with his child. Thor rushed to Frigga's side warmth and happiness making him giddy. He made sweet love to her unconscious body coming in her.He pumped his cock lazily into her mouth cupping her jaw when his mother woke up with a cry choking on his length screaming. The vibrations caused him to come deep down her throat panting, pushing him away she ran to the door crying in frustration when they refused to open. He grabbed her kicking and screaming to the bed when she managed to trip him. He kept his arms tight around her smaller body using a spell stop her trashing. He plunged his cock into her pussy silencing her fight giving her the good news.

“ Mother, you are carrying my child. If you try to escape i will burn down Asgard into ashes.”

“ Soon you will grow heavy with my child. Your lovely breasts will swell with milk. I will fuck your pregnant pussy watching your belly heave with my every thrust. Get heavy with my child. You slutty whore.” he smacked her ass groping her wide globes watching her heavy breasts bounce with his thrusts.

He wet his fingers rubbing her pucker pressing his thumb inside watching his mother stiffen. She went limp crying while he raped her pussy. Soon a familiar warmth spread through her cunt with Thor cumming. He took his cock in his hand; coating her ass, spreading her meaty globes pressing his head into her asshole cumming inside her taint.

Over the next months Thor kept his mother bound to their bed. He spent long hours fucking her holes marveling at the changes to her body as pregnancy advanced. He tugged on her nipples, pinching her dark areola groaning at pearly drops of milk enjoying her sweet minty cinnamon scent. He watched her slender waist grow fat, bulging with his child. He fucked her on her back groping her child bearing hips with her milk forming a puddle on their sheets. He made her ride him suckling at the teats greedily gulping down her milk. He paraded her naked around the palace with her breasts leaking.

At six months pregnant, Thor had his mother ride his cock with a toy keeping her pussy full of his seed. He praised telling her what a good slut she was, taking his huge cock in her ass when something snapped in his mother. Frigga arched her back squirting with wail; her juices dampening his chest. She slammed down meeting his thrusts rubbing her clit, panting moaning minx; pistoning her hips begging for his cock screaming his name desperate for his seed.

Thor sat in shock at his mother's sudden transformation watching her ride his cock, her fingers playing with her breasts, mouth open and tongue lolling out. She came again with a cry before passing out.

From that day Frigga became insatiable begging for his cock. Fucking herself on his hammer in his absence, wanting his seed inside her pussy.

“ Thor..! please...give me your cock. My pussy feels empty... son please fuck me.” begged Frigga as he tired to use the chamber pot taking his flaccid cock in her mouth. Frigga hollowed her cheeks taking him deep with her nose resting in his blonde curls fingering her slutty ass.

Thor's eyes gleamed taking in her slutty body, her heavy tits leaking milk, her belly swollen with child. He pulled out of her protesting mouth aiming his half hard cock on her face. She closed her eyes squealing as a stream of hot golden piss soaked her face, cascading down the curves of her breasts, over her swollen belly to join her leaking pussy.

Frigga bent over presenting her ass, her heavy breasts hanging in the air. He smacked her wide ass watching her skin turn bright red. He hook his legs around her chubby thighs placing a hand on her heavy stomach to support her. He pushed into her dripping pussy setting a punish pace hammering away. He slams into her sending ripples through her entire body.

“ such a greedy hole. So loose.” he praised her pistoning in and out of her pussy. A shiver shot up her spine and she came again clamping down on his cock. Thor thrust twice pissing inside her. Frigga lay on the floor trembling from the aftershocks barely registering her son urinating inside her cunt. The smelly piss gushed out onto the floor. Thor let out a contended sigh going his way.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> end of all my kinks and stories.


End file.
